Choosing to be human
by amiller127
Summary: Bella finally came to a realization after the newborn battle, she realized she want's to be human. She leaves forks and everyone in it, and begins her life. Along her journey she meets a special man, with his own secrets. It's seems like Bella isn't done with the paranormal yet..


The newborn battle was the changing point for me… I mean, I'm tired of being surrounded by vampire's that constantly want to kill me! I have made my decision. I want to be human. Now the hard part, telling Edward, then Jake, and then moving out. I started with Edward.

I called him; I told him I have to talk to him, so now he's on his way over here.

Once He pulled in the drive, he got out of the Volvo. He looked the same as always. His copper hair a mess on his head, his golden eyes watching me. "let's do this." I thought to myself.

I took a deep breath and made my way over to him.

"What's wrong love?" He asked. A look of concern on his boyish face.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to talk to you." I simply stated.

"Ok?" he said questioningly.

"Come take a walk with me?" I asked. I began to walk into the woods, not bothering to see if he followed. Once I got a certain distance in I stopped, and turned around to face him.

"Edward..." I began. "I have decided I don't want to be a vampire." I said simply.

"That's great!" he said with conviction. "I never wanted you to be like me. I want your soul to be in tacked for always. I will always be there for you, and when you die, so will I."

"No Edward. You're not going to die when I do. You're going to find the perfect woman for you. I don't want you to puppy guard me until I die. I'm going to live my human life as I'm meant to. And that's without you, I'm done with the paranormal, now I want to try my hand at the normal." I said.

"Bella… is this about you choosing Jacob?" he asked.

"No, this has nothing to do with Jake, in fact once I'm done here I'm going to go and tell him goodbye." I simply stated.

"What about Charlie? What about the volturi? What are you going to do when the decide to check if your still human?" he asked angrily.

"Charlie will be fine; he has sue to look after him. I'm 18; I'm old enough to move out. Who knows, maybe I'll go to college, maybe I'll write a book. And as pertaining to the volturi, if the come for me, I will greet death with a human vigor. I'm done with your world Edward, now I'm going to explore my own." I concluded.

"Fine, it seems I cannot stop you, so I must let you go. Will you want to say goodbye to everyone?" He asked.

"No, but if u could tell them that I love them, I'd be great full." I simply state." Goodbye Edward." I said with finality.

"Goodbye Isabella." He said coldly. Then he was gone, and I was alone. I made my way out of the forest to my house; I decided I ought to tell Charlie. I made my way into my child hood home. Saying my final goodbyes if you will.

An hour later Charlie got home. He walked through the door and say me sitting at the table, the tears I held back finally decided to over flow. Charlie rushed to my side.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone.

"I broke up with Edward." I simply stated. He stood there shocked, and trying to hide his grin. He never liked Edward much.

"I… ugh don't know what to say." He said. "Thought you and him were doing good."

"Ya we were, but I've decided I want to leave. I want to explore a bit, maybe move some ware sunny, go to college. "I sad.

"Honey you're not doing a repeat of Arizona are you?" he asked worriedly.

"No dad, this is all me. I want to go out and live." "Literally" I thought.

"Well ok if it's what you want bells, just keep in touch baby, ok." Charlie stated.

"Of course dad." I said "I'm going to head over and say good bye to Jake. Then I'm heading out." I said. "I already have my bags packed."

"Ok bells, if this is what you need to do." Charlie said simply. I gave him a hug, and told him I would miss him. Then I loaded my bags up and began the drive to my final destination.

Once I reached Jake's, I was welcomed with the sight of the pack all waiting patiently outside of the little red house. I got out of my truck and made my way over to them.

"How's he doing Billy?" I asked.

"He's healing, he's been asking about you." He stated simply. I nodded to him and made my way to his room. He was all bandaged up, and in a plaster cast on the right side of his body.

"How you doing Jake?" I asked

"I've been better." He stated "Why are you here bells? If it's to rub it in that I don't have a chance with you, say so, I'd like to get the breaking in one go." He said.

"No I came here to tell you that I'm not going to become a vampire. I've decided to be human and live my life." I said. A mixture of shock and hope passed over his face. "I've also came to tell you that I'm leaving, I'm tired of being involved in the paranormal, so it's time for me to go. I love you Jake, I always have, and I always will, you're my best friend. But the love I have for you is not enough, one day you're going to imprint, and find the woman of your dreams. I wish you well Jake." I said and turned to leave. He didn't say anything in return. So I took that as my cue to leave.

I walked outside to be met with the concerned faces of the pack and Billy. "Bye everyone, I will never forget you guys..." And with that I was pulled into a hug by Sam.

"We're going to miss you bells." Sam stated sadly. I smiled at him through my tears.

I was embraced bye everyone in the pack, and then I turned to Billy.

He looked at me and said "I will miss you Bella, you will always be a daughter to me." Then I hugged him.

After I was done saying goodbye, I hit the road, and began my venture into my new, and human life.


End file.
